Planet
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: The word planet has two meanings; to wander and a celestial body orbiting a star or stellar remnant that is massive enough to be rounded by its own gravity. Both definitions having a meaning to Quinn. QuinnLogan


The word planet has two meanings; to wander and a celestial body orbiting a star or stellar remnant that is massive enough to be rounded by its own gravity. Both definitions having a meaning to Quinn.

Quinn is a person of science. She loves science because it is both a bunch of facts and something that makes you think and dig deep into. In a science case, to Quinn, a planet is the worst form of science. This is one aspect in science where you know the diameter of a planet, the eccentricity, the amount of atmospheric gas, its period of revolution and rotation and a bunch of other pointless facts that mean nothing to anyone unless you are traveling to space. The scientists have figured that much out. But they don't know why. They can't tell you why the planets are there. They can't tell you how many planets are there in this universe of ours, they can give you an estimate, but how do they know? How do you _really _know? The truth of the matter is you don't. You don't know. No one will ever know. That is why Quinn hates astronomy. There is no real answer to it. There is no real answer to why anyone leaves without saying anything either.

"Okay, I so don't get English." Logan complained at their lunch table on Thursday afternoon.

"How do you not get English?" Chase questioned, "It is the easiest class possible."

Chase thought about his last statement and corrected, "Well, unless of course, you are a seventeen year old boy who doesn't know the words comeuppance and flabbergasted."

They all tried to hide their laughter whilst reminiscing on those times, with the exception of Lola who couldn't care less about the boy's feelings and made it certain he heard her. He glared at them all and then gave up when he came to Quinn who seemed dazed and wasn't laughing at the stupidity of himself.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong but that isn't what people like him did. Then he was no longer mad at them for laughing at him. Of course it wasn't cool for them to laugh at his lack of brilliance in one particular subject, but he did deserve to be humiliated. He suddenly felt bad for always being mean to his friends, especially Quinn.

After looking over Quinn for a moment or two Logan spoke, "I have to go." He stood up, slinging his backpack over his right shoulder and grabbing the tray with his left hand. The remaining people at the table felt a pang of guilt go through them and the rest of their lunch was quiet.

_How could he do that?_ Quinn thought to herself when she walked to her sixth period class after lunch. _How could he just leave me like that?_

She forced herself to stop thinking about him and hold back the tears of sorrow and pain. She convinced herself that she could sulk later, but now she had a history exam to ace and she would have to focus on that. Taking the test was good for Quinn, at first, because it made her think about the Cold War. That was her favorite war. She hated using science for evil and that was pretty evil, but they didn't have to resort to the nuclear bombs and the evil of science was no longer present. The only problem with that was she finished with ten minutes left in the period, which gave her ten minutes of free thinking. That was disappointing to Quinn.

Knock Knock Knock.

Logan got up from pausing his video game and opened the door to find Quinn.

"Hello?" Logan greeted although more of a question.

She forced a gentle smile and asked if Chase was there. After replying with saying it was only him until home until curfew because Chase and Michael were on a double date, Quinn frowned and said goodbye and made her way to leave.

"Wait." Logan called after her.

Quinn turned, raising her eyebrows in response.

"Well, since we will both be alone anyway, do you maybe want to stay and hand with me?" Logan said absent-mindedly. He wanted her to stay, but he felt embarrassed because he knew she would turn him down.

"Sure." Quinn replied with a small smile and made her way in to sit on the couch.

Logan smiled to himself and took a seat next to her.

After a moments awkward silence Quinn spoke, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded, standing in front of their 40" flat screen TV turning off his game system.

"Why don't boys like talking to girls?"

Logan was taken aback by her sudden and random question.

To Quinn's surprise he really thought about and answered with this, "Because guys are afraid. We act all tough and try to be so cool, but we're really afraid. Some dudes are afraid that girls will freak out at them and not understand, or you can talk to a chick and she'll go and tell the rest of campus. They're also afraid of the girls that will listen. Girls that know guys. Guys, guys don't need people to try to respond to them and make them better, they need someone to listen to them and nod occasionally." Logan stopped for a few moments. "Girls need someone to compare a similar occasion with them and for people to say 'oh it's okay' because for some people its not okay, its just not and we don't need people telling us things like that, we just want someone to pat us on the back and let us no in some way that they understand." Logan couldn't believe he just shared that with Quinn. He was afraid to look at her. When he finally did, she was crying.

"Are, are you okay?" Logan asked. Quinn shook her head.

"Mark broke up with me. He left. He just left. Told me he needed to talk, he said we have to break up, and then he wandered away. Just like that. Not even caring to look back. Not even giving reasons why. Saying the basic facts, but no true answer. A answer that no one will ever know, one that he probably doesn't even know himself." Quinn finished.

Logan didn't even know how to respond to her. He felt like he knew her, really _knew_ her. Then realization dawned on him that he liked her. And he kissed her. Just like that. They pulled away and Quinn nodded and left.

Quinn came to a conclusion with the word planet.

Planet: To wander- No one likes to be left alone, for someone to wander away from them. But then again, one persons wandering can lead to another's.

Planet: a celestial body orbiting a star or stellar remnant that is massive enough to be rounded by its own gravity- Meaningless blobs of space at first, which really have no answer. They have no response for your question of their existence, but they give you the facts that you have to deal with and live with it that you will never know anymore then that. All you can do then is nod in understanding at the information they gave you.

**I am actually very proud of that!! I hope you all enjoyed the Quoganness. I have to sleep now. It's only ten o'clock here, but I have a class trip ( : ] ) tomorrow to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty and I have to wake up early. Goodnight!! Read and Review! Thank you!**


End file.
